


Cool Hot Sweet Love

by Purplepirates



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepirates/pseuds/Purplepirates
Summary: Kata Jihoon: "Lo kenapa di sini mulu, sih?"Kata Mingyu: "Ya, numpang wifi bentar lah, Kak. Pelit amat dah."In memoriam, GyuHoon ga sekamar lagi.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Cool Hot Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> cw // bahasa lokal , slight!bahasa kasar
> 
> jadi kalo kamu ga nyaman dengan konten ini dimohon untuk close tab aja. 
> 
> please enjoy!

Kata Jihoon: "Lu kenapa di sini mulu, sih."

Kata Mingyu: "Ya, numpang wifi bentar lah, Kak. Pelit amat."

Kata Jihoon, lagi: "Ya, kenapa di kamar gue mulu sihhhh kamar Joshua tuh kenceng."

Kata Mingyu, lagi: "Duh besok lah, udah terlanjur pewe nih."

Lalu besoknya Mingyu tetap duduk di karpet milik Jihoon dan kepalanya ia sandarkan ke kasur Jihoon, sedang si empunya kamar duduk di kursi _gaming_ mahal dan nyaman yang ia beli bersama Seungcheol. Lalu besoknya begitu lagi, besok besoknya lagi, besok besok besoknya juga.

Jihoon kalau mau bilang terganggu, ya terganggu banget, sih. Kadang Mingyu kalau main game ga pake _headset_ dan berakhir dengan suara yang sedikit terlalu keras dari yang Jihoon suka. Kadang Mingyu suka ketiduran terus suara ngoroknya menembus headset yang dipakai Jihoon. Kadang Mingyu bawa makanan yang baunya kelewat enak dan bikin Jihoon jadi ga fokus dengan pekerjaan di depan mata. Kadang Mingyu ngerokok di balkon dan baunya masuk, terus ga bisa dihilangin selama dua hari.

Kadang Jihoon aja yang kelewat sensitif dengan kehadiran anak kuliahan semester 6 itu di kamarnya. Kadang Jihoonnya aja yang terlalu sadar.

"Balik kamar lu, gih." Usir Jihoon, mencopot _headset_ -nya dan menatap Mingyu dengan masam. "Lu berisik."

Mingyu membalas tatapan Jihoon sambil cemberut. "Ntar, ah. Wonu kalo udah main sama Bang Seungcheol nyebelin," katanya. Matanya kembali ditujukan pada video masak yang sedang ia tonton, suaranya ia kecilkan banyak.

"Bukan gitu," Jihoon bangkit dan berjalan menuju gantungan baju, dengan sengaja menendang kaki panjang Mingyu dalam jalannya.

(Kadang Jihoon masih suka _salty_ sama kenyataan bahwa Mingyu masih bisa bertambah tinggi sekian milimeter sedangkan Jihoon harus menerima nasib berhenti bertumbuh ketika SMA)

Jihoon dengan cepat memakai jaket dan topi kemudian berdiri di depan pintu.

"Gue mau keluar."

Ga butuh sepersekian detik buat Mingyu memasang wajah sumringah.

"Kemana??? Gua ikut!!"

Jihoon menghela napas.

✤✤✤

Kalau dibilang miskin kuota atau fakir _wi-fi_ , Mingyu ga termasuk hitungan harusnya. Seisi kontrakan no. 17 juga harusnya ga ada yang miskin namanya kuota karena sebagian kamar punya router internet sendiri-sendiri karena hobi mereka yang seputar main game online atau _simply_ karena sukanya buka instagram, termasuk kamarnya Mingyu yang jadi satu dengan kamar Wonwoo. Well, semua punya uang dan rasanya buat pasang dan beli _wi-fi_ bukan sesuatu yang bikin berat kantong, karena mereka punya uang, dan suka mengeluarkan uang buat hal-hal yang harusnya ga perlu-perlu amat.

Mingyu masuk kontrakan satu setengah tahun lalu. Waktu itu susah banget buat mencari kos-kosan atau kontrakan murah yang sesuai sama selera tinggi Mingyu. Jadi waktu pulang kampung tahun lalu dia bertemu sama sepupu jauhnya yang kerja di kota yang sama dengan universitas Mingyu. Mereka ngobrol dan akhirnya Mingyu dikenalkan pada kontrakan 17 ini.

Sejauh ini yang bikin dia ga betah mungkin kebiasaan Wonwoo main game dari pagi buta sampai malam menjelang karena memang sepupunya itu _pro-gamer_ yang _streaming_ -nya sudah ditonton ratusan ribu orang. Gaya hidup Wonwoo yang kacau balau ga sesuai sama Mingyu yang harus memenuhi jadwal-jadwal kuliah. Ga jarang Mingyu kebangun tengah malam dan diajak main game sampai pagi, dan ga jarang juga Wonwoo marah-marah karena Mingyu berisik waktu si pemuda itu tidur setelah dua hari begadang (yang mana biasanya berakhir dengan Mingyu ditendang ke luar kamar).

Tapi bukan berarti setiap detik Mingyu tinggal di kontrakan ini suram. Dia paling senang waktu ditunjukan sama dapur ekstra luas yang jauh melambung di atas selera Mingyu. Meskipun makan ditanggung sendiri-sendiri, Mingyu suka masak, dan dia seneng kalau ada yang makan masakan dia. Jadi secara natural dia sering masak buat 13 manusia yang tinggal di kontrakan. Biasanya yang jadi pelanggan tetap Dapur Mingyu pasti Hoshi, Dino, dan Seungkwan. Lalu yang lain baru mengikuti 3 kapten makan itu.

Kaya sekarang.

Hoshi sudah menjilati piringnya waktu Jeonghan mengambil piring dan Jun turun dari lantai dua. Hari ini Mingyu masak pasta dan spesialnya adalah dia dibantu sama manusia yang terakhir menyentuh dapur adalah 1000 tahun lalu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon menyantap saus _bolognaise_ buatannya bersama Mingyu bukan dengan pasta seperti manusia pada umumnya, malah dengan nasi hangat yang baru matang 15 menit lalu.

Mingyu tertawa.

"Pake nasi enak gitu, kak?" tanya Mingyu, kini menaruh porsi kedua di piringnya.

Jihoon menatap Mingyu tajam, "Ya enak lah! Apa yang ga enak pake nasi?"

Mingyu bisa dengar Dino mencibir piring Jihoon dan Jun yang mendebat Jihoon dengan menyebutkan beberapa makanan yang lebih baik dijauhkan dari nasi.

Dari semua kamar yang pernah ia singgahi cuma ada dua kamar yang membuat Mingyu betah berlama-lama di sana. Satu kamar Joshua karena jaringan internetnya paling cepat dan isi kamarnya yang selalu rapih, dan yang kedua kamar Jihoon karena alasan yang masih belum Mingyu ketahui sepenuhnya.

Mungkin Mingyu nyaman sama kondisi ruangan yang AC-nya selalu di- _setting_ 20 derajat itu. Mungkin Mingyu suka dengan lampu warna-warni yang cuma ada di kamar Jihoon dan bisa ia ubah sesuka hati. Mungkin bisa jadi karena kamar Jihoon bersebrangan dengan kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Semua kemungkinan mungkin, karena Mingyu suka duduk di samping kasur Jihoon sambil main handphone dan sesekali menatap jam dinding yang kehilangan fungsinya dengan Jihoon yang diam di depan komputernya seperti patung.

Pokoknya, selama kamarnya diisi sama Wonwoo dan Seungcheol yang ketagihan PUBG atau ketika dia diusir karena suara laptopnya berisik, kamar Jihoon selalu jadi tujuan utama. Kendati yang punya kamar sudah mulai sering protes karena Mingyu selalu muncul dengan alasan yang itu-itu mulu dan kehilangan belas kasihan. Tapi di atas keluh kesahnya, tetap saja Jihoon mempersilakannya masuk ke kamar yang didominasi warna hitam dan warna lampu neon mentereng bertuliskan " _Universe Factory_ ".

Mingyu suka waktu harum ruangan Jihoon menusuk indra penciumannya. Suka sekali waktu netranya dimanjakan dengan warna ungu dan biru dari lampu ruangan. Lebih suka lagi waktu Jihoon ga memarahinya waktu ia iseng memainkan koleksi _action figure_ milik Jihoon.

Mingyu suka.

Sama kamarnya Jihoon.

(Dan mungkin sama pemilik kamarnya juga. Sedikit. Atau banyak. Ga ada yang tahu.)

✤✤✤

Hari bersih-bersih nasional Kontrakan 17 jatuh tepat setelah bocah-bocah yang kuliah menyelesaikan ujian tengah semester mereka. Kontrakan bakal sedikit kosong karena sebagian besar memilih pulang ke kampung halaman. Makanya sebelum semua penghuni meninggalkan kamar kotor mereka, Seungcheol sengaja menitah semua untuk bersih-bersih.

Bersih-bersihnya mungkin cuma butuh 3 jam paling lambat tapi terlambat banyak karena distraksi-distraksi yang timbul karena bersih-bersih. Seungkwan misalnya, tiba-tiba mengajak beberapa penghuni buat main voli di halaman belakang karena dia menemukan bola voli di kolong tempat tidurnya. Minghao juga bukannya beres-beres malah mengeluarkan koleksi buku-buku puisinya dan dibaca keras-keras (terutama buat beberapa penghuni yang sedang patah hati; _re: Seokmin_ ). Jeonghan ga mau kalah dengan kartu dan _boardgame_ yang dimilikinya hampir membuat semua melupakan kegiatan berbenah mereka untuk bermain monopoli sampai besok.

Mingyu masuk ke kamar Jihoon yang ga berubah sama sekali dengan kardus besar di tangan. Si pemilik kamar sedang rebahan di kasur dan memainkan ponselnya, ga sadar Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ga beres-beres, kak?" Tanya Mingyu, suaranya seperti biasa tapi sepertinya sudah cukup mengagetkan Jihoon. Si pemuda menjatuhkan ponselnya ke muka dengan suara keras dan alarm di kepala Mingyu seperti mengumandangkan isyarat untuk kabur ketika mata sipit Jihoon sudah menatapnya galak.

"Ngagetin aja, sih," gerutu Jihoon. Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan tersebut.

"Kak Jihoon ga ikutan beberes?" Mingyu mengulang pertanyaan sambil menaruh kardusnya ke lantai.

"Ga. Ga pulang," jawab Jihoon singkat. Mingyu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu apaan?" Tanya Jihoon. Perhatiannya jatuh pada kardus yang dibawa Mingyu.

"Harta karun." Jawab Mingyu ringan. Tanpa aba-aba menggeser beberapa kardus sepatu Jihoon dari tempat asalnya dan menaruh kardus miliknya di sana.

Mingyu ga cerita itu apa dan Jihoon ga bertanya. Lalu sampai kontrakan hanya tersisa tiga orang dan Jihoon mengantar kepergian trio sepupu Wonwoo-Mingyu-Dino, Mingyu masih tidak menjelaskan dan Jihoon juga tidak membahas. Hanya ada pesan singkat dari Mingyu untuk Jihoon yang menjelaskan bahwa Jihoon ga boleh membuka kardus tersebut sampai Mingyu pulang.

Jihoon tanya: _"Emang kenapa?"_

Mingyu jawab: _"Ga papa. Ga boleh aja."_

Lalu Jihoon: _"Aneh."_

Dan Mingyu menutup percakapan mereka dengan emotikon tertawa sebanyak tiga kali.

Lalu rasa penasaran Jihoon muncul seketika.

✤✤✤

Jihoon ga suka penasaran. Di kontrakan ada peraturan ga tertulis yang penghuninya sama-sama tahu, ada orang-orang yang ga bisa diajak main rahasia-rahasiaan. Pertama ada Yoon Jeonghan yang hobinya memang menjahili siapa saja dan bukan tempat yang benar-benar aman buat menaruh rahasia. Kedua ada Seungkwan yang mulutnya terlalu ember dan mustahil di rem. Terakhir ada... Jihoon yang terlalu _straightforward_ buat yang namanya rahasia.

Jihoon ga suka rahasia-rahasiaan karena repot dan... ga tau, Jihoon ga suka aja. Harusnya Mingyu tahu tentang fakta ini. Buat orang yang menghabiskan waktu paling banyak sama Jihoon, harusnya Mingyu paling ngerti. Harusnya 

Tapi si bocah aneh satu itu justru memberi Jihoon salah satu musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Aneh. Mingyu aneh banget.

Jadi, lengkap dengan cutter dan gunting, Jihoon berniat untuk membuka dus bekas ~~_aqua_~~ itu dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Peduli setan dengan larangan Mingyu beberapa hari lalu. Jihoon penasaran.

Kardus yang berdiam di pojok ruangan Jihoon sejak beberapa hari lalu itu kini sudah berada di tangannya Jihoon. Anehnya, terlalu ringan dan semakin membuat Jihoon penasaran. Sama isinya, sama alasan kenapa di antara yang lain harus Jihoon yang dititipi. Kenapa ga Mingyu taruh di kamarnya saja sampai dia kembali, toh Mingyu ga pergi selama-lamanya karena dia masih punya dua semester terakhir untuk diselesaikan sampai jadi sarjana.

Dengan brutal Jihoon membuka plester yang mengunci rapat kardus itu dari dunia luar. Yang menyambutnya di dalam sana hanya beberapa tumpuk buku dan foto. Oh, bukan buku, tapi album foto. Album fotonya hanya ada 3, sisanya tumpukan foto-foto yang isinya familiar. Yang paling atas, yang pertama kali Jihoon lihat di antara lembaran lainnya adalah foto kontrakan 17. Ada tanggal yang tertera di belakangnya, hari pertama Mingyu datang kesini dan hari pertama Jihoon bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Jihoon tanpa sadar tersenyum sembari menelusuri foto-foto lain yang tumpah ruah dengan memori. Foto-foto yang diambil Mingyu seolah bicara, tentang cerita-cerita yang ada, tentang kenangan yang ga akan pernah hilang, tentang sudut pandang Mingyu terhadap dunia di sekelilingnya.

Jihoon tahu Mingyu. Kenal. Kenal sekali, rasanya dia sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bertukar pikiran dengan Mingyu. Mingyu aneh. Kepala anak itu seperti bekerja terlalu cepat dan tidak pernah bisa berfokus ke satu hal khusus. Satu saat dia bisa cerita tentang tugasnya yang ga jelas dan tahu-tahu cerita sudah berakhir ke bagaimana caranya membuat poached egg sempurna. Satu saat kepalanya tiba-tiba memunculkan jokes paling garing abad ini dan membuat Jihoon ga bisa buat ga menertawai selera humor Mingyu yang ga pernah betul. Kali lainnya mungkin Mingyu akan diam, mendengarkan segala macam yang ingin Jihoon utarakan meskipun hanya dengan keheningan. Kemudian tanpa bicara banyak ia hanya akan tersenyum dan Jihoon tahu kalau Mingyu _tahu_. Meskipun tidak ada kata yang tertukar di antara keduanya.

Aneh. Eksistensi Mingyu di hidup Jihoon.

Jihoon tahu Mingyu suka memotret segala macam hal. Dari ekspresi penuh tawa waktu penghuni kontrakan 17 bermain werewolf di ruang tengah sampai kupu-kupu yang tidak sengaja hinggap di kebun belakang. Dari mentari terbit (yang Jihoon tahu didapat dari balkon kamar Jihoon) sampai lampu neon " _Universe Factory_ "-nya Jihoon yang nampak estetis di salah satu jepretan. Jihoon tahu Mingyu suka memandang dari balik lensa, tapi dia ga pernah tahu kalau dirinya (dan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengannya) cukup banyak jadi objek jepretan Mingyu. Mingyu ga pernah bilang, ga pernah cerita. Hanya memotret Jihoon yang sedang makan segunung nasi putih atau yang sedang terpaku di depan laptop dalam diam.

Jihoon menutup kardus itu kembali dengan rapat. Tersenyum jahil waktu ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Mingyu yang bunyinya:

_"Stalker."_

(Jihoon juga mencoba menutup perasaannya dengan rapat. Ga ada yang perlu tahu kan dia menyimpan satu foto selfie yang berisikan Mingyu dan dirinya selain dirinya sendiri?)

✤✤✤

"Kok dibuka???!" Seru Mingyu setelah ia sampai di kontrakan. Bukan cuci tangan, cuci kaki, dan ganti pakaian, tapi menghampiri Jihoon yang sedang asyik nonton acara dangdut di TV (iya, Jihoon nonton, _for no particular reason_. Dia suka Nassar, _for no particular reason_ juga). Jihoon pikir percakapan mereka tentang ini selesai di chat kemarin yang berakhir dengan emotikon evil dari Jihoon. Tapi sepertinya Mingyu masih menyimpan dendam.

"Ya karena gua mau liat isinya?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

Mingyu malah menghela napas lelah. Seperti sudah mengira yang seperti ini bakal terjadi, tapi belum mempersiapkan diri sama sekali. Jihoon hanya menatapnya lamat, mencoba mengartikan apa yang sebenarnya Mingyu ingin utarakan lewat pandangan yang menelusup di balik poninya yang sudah kelewat panjang. Jihoon tahu kalau Mingyu selalu _tahu_ , tapi sebaliknya, Jihoon ga pernah tahu apa yang Mingyu paparkan lewat heningnya. Jihoon ga pernah bisa. Buat membaca dan mengartikan apalagi menginterpretasikan sebagaimana Mingyu begitu padanya. Dan Jihoon yakin Mingyu paling tahu kalau yang itu. Karena tidak butuh waktu lama buat Jihoon ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan heboh yang menyanyikan lagu dangdut yang irelevan dengan situasi Jihoon saat ini.

Mingyu membawanya ke kamar Jihoon. Lampu kamar mati, dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari jendela yang menampilkan langit sore sebagai pencahayaan satu-satunya. Mingyu dan otak anehnya yang bekerja super cepat mendudukan Jihoon di kasur dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jihoon. Mingyu dan otak anehnya yang selalu berhenti bekerja di waktu krusial membuatnya terdiam begitu saja.

_15 menit._

15 menit Jihoon menunggu Mingyu untuk buka suara sembari mencoba untuk menetralkan peredaran darahnya yang mengalir begitu kencang. Bukan tanpa alasan, Mingyu ga mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya sejak tadi dan Jihoon bukan orang yang kebal dengan kontak fisik. Jihoon sejak tadi rasanya mau terbakar, atau tenggelam, atau ditelan bumi. Pokoknya menjauh dari genggaman pada kedua tangannya yang seperti punya mantra sihir yang membuat Jihoon merasa perlu buat membalas genggaman tangan itu.

Oke, tolol. _Abort Mission_. Jihoon mau mati aja. 

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Mingyu akhirnya mau buka suara. "Kakak tau?" tanya si pemuda. Ambigu. Ga ada konklusi yang bisa ditarik dari pertanyaan Mingyu itu. Nampaknya otak Mingyu yang kebagian tugas untuk menangani konsekuensi kelakuan otak anehnya belum berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Tau apa?"

"Kalo aku suka sama kakak."

_Boom_. Giliran Mingyu yang mau mati. Selama dia suka sama Jihoon, ga pernah terpikirkan kalau dia bakal mengakui perasaannya dengan cara seperti ini. Oke, dia memang sengaja menempatkan kardus berisi foto-foto itu sebagai alternatif paling baik yang bisa otaknya pikirkan buat mengutarakan perasaannya. Awalnya dia mau menunjukan segala macam foto-foto yang sudah dia ambil selama ini, kemudian menunjukan foto Jihoon sebagai favoritnya, kemudian dia bakal bilang kalau selama ini dia suka sama Jihoon, kemudian _happily ever after_. Tapi rencananya itu gagal total karena Jihoon justru membuka kardus itu sebelum rencananya sama sekali dimulai dan si pemuda malah mengatainya " _stalker_ ".

Mingyu ga ngerti pikiran Jihoon, selama perjalanan pulang dia gelisah setengah mati memikirkan kalau Jihoon ternyata ga suka difoto dan bakal berakhir ga suka juga sama Mingyu. Yang ada di pikirannya cuma pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya biar Jihoon ga benci sama Mingyu. Tapi yang keluar justru pernyataan sukanya yang sangat tiba-tiba dan ga romantis sama sekali.

Dan lagi, mereka berakhir dalam rotasi tanpa ujung untuk mencari satu sama lain. Mingyu mencari. Jihoon juga. Mencari apa yang selama ini hanya terungkap lewat hembusan angin yang ga pernah sampai. Jihoon mencoba mencari. Mingyu juga. Tapi kesimpulan akhir yang bisa ditarik oleh keduanya hanya bicarakan. _Utarakan_. _Keluarkan_.

Jadi sekarang giliran Jihoon yang mengambil alih. Mingyu ga pernah mau mengambil langkah pertama kecuali dia kepepet dan terdesak. Jihoon tahu. Dan memang Jihoon yang paling jago bernavigasi dalam keheningan.

Dengan berat hati Jihoon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Perlahan-lahan menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Mingyu dan meletakan pandangannya pada mata si pemuda. Jihoon ga akan pernah mengakui ini pada dunia, tapi Jihoon suka muka Mingyu. Dari dulu. Dari pertama bertemu. _Selalu._

Jihoon tanpa aba-aba membenturkan dahi mereka hingga terdengar suara keras. Mingyu mengerang kesakitan, begitu juga Jihoon. Tapi ga ada yang berani melangkah menjauh. Mereka membiarkan kekeh geli mereka bersatu dalam keheningan sore itu.

"Tolol," bisik Jihoon. Tiba-tiba terlalu sadar dengan jarak mereka berdua yang melebihi batas-batas normal. Mereka ga pernah sedekat ini. Ga pernah berada di zona merah yang bisa membuat Jihoon mencium wangi parfum Mingyu dan bau rokok yang tertinggal. Gila. Kepala Jihoon mau pecah buat menahan diri biar ga menenggelamkan diri ke tempat harum parfum Mingyu paling menguar. Ke leher Mingyu. Atau mendekatkan bibir mereka yang jaraknya kurang dari 3 senti. Atau memeluk Mingyu dengan erat sampai Jihoon sendiri ga bisa bernapas. _Gila_.

"Kok tolol sih," sahut Mingyu. Menaruh tangannya di pinggang Jihoon.

"Ya, lo tolol," jawab Jihoon. Memainkan anak rambut Mingyu yang sudah mencapai telinga.

"Kakak kali yang tolol. Aku segitunya udah kode masih aja ga sadar," ujar Mingyu. Menarik Jihoon mendekat.

"Tuh kan tolol," kata Jihoon. "Selama ini gua biarin lo disini tuh kenapa kalo bukan karena gue suka sama lo. To-"

Bibir mereka bertemu. Bertaut begitu saja dan mengambil kesempatan Jihoon untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tolol. Mingyu tolol. Tapi Jihoon suka. Ga ada kata yang bisa menerjemahkan bagaimana perasaan Mingyu waktu bibir mereka bertaut. Ga ada yang bisa menjelaskan getaran yang Jihoon rasa ketika Mingyu mengecup bibirnya. Ga ada yang bisa memaparkan euforia yang mereka rasakan setelah pertemuan itu terjadi. Berantakan. Kacau. _Gila_.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka setelah sama-sama kehabisan napas. Ga ada suara yang terdengar selain tarikan napas mereka dan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu seperti sedang pesta pora.

Jihoon menjatuhkan dahinya ke bahu Mingyu. Menarik napas di sana dan sukses menghirup parfum Mingyu yang membuat gila. Jihoon terkekeh geli. " _Tolol_ ," makinya pada diri sendiri. Mingyu ikut tertawa. Tangannya naik untuk mengelus tengkuk dan rambut Jihoon kemudian mendekapnya. Dan Jihoon suka. Kaya orang tolol lagi jatuh cinta.

"Jadi... kita pacaran?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Menurut lo?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Kakak beneran suka sama aku?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jihoon memukul punggung Mingyu kesal. "Ya kalo ga suka ga bakal gua mau dicium sama lo. To-"

Jihoon dicium untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Lagi-lagi tanpa bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

**_―fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> it just dawn me how hurt i was when i know that gyuhoon is no longer roommate, so even tho i'm very very very late, i wish to give them a piece of writing for the sake of my own sanity. thank you for reading!!!


End file.
